1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improvement for a tattooing device. More specifically, the invention is a contact bar assembly added to the spring saddle of a tattooing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various tattooing devices, but none discloses the inclusion of a lightweight balanced contact bar assembly of the present invention. There is a need for a means to hold the contact screw above the contact point in a manner in which it can be readily adjusted forward, backward and vertically to enable the tattooing device to be virtually ambidextrous in adjustment during the operation.
The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,659 issued on Jul. 3, 1979, to Carol Nightingale describes a tattooing device comprising a heavy frame including two electromagnetic coils, an armature assembly, and an interrupter switch inter alia. The interrupter switch has a wingnut which requires adjustment in its elongated slot at the top of the heavy frame. Therefore, adjustment of the wingnut position requires a left-handed tattooer to interrupt the tattooing process to make this adjustment. The tattooing device is distinguishable for its heavy frame and difficult adjustments for a left-handed tattooer.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,724,812 issued on Aug. 13, 1929, to Percy Waters describes an electric tattooing device which is unbalanced due to the standard 6 being on one side of the frame and requires adjustment of the lock screw on the binding post from one side. The device is distinguishable for its unbalanced structure and placement of the lock screw on one side.
U.S. Pat. No. 768,413 issued on Aug. 23, 1904, to Charles Wagner describes a tattooing device having its electromagnets arranged perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the frame having a spiral spring connected to an arm and a switch lever on one side to cause some unbalance. There are two set screws on top for adjustment of the armature (connected to the needle) and the leaf spring contact. The device is distinguishable for its unbalanced structure and requirement for two set screws and a switch lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 498,519 issued on May 30, 1893, to Aaron D. Lewis et al. describes an electric perforating pen comprising a writing pen held by a pen holder on a handle containing a single electromagnet supported in a U-shaped bracket. A leaf spring contact screw assembly consists of a spring armature reed connected to an auxiliary leaf on the handle which supports the adjustable contact screw. The spring armature reed has a depressible portion and a perforating or indenting screw threadably insertable at its tip. The pen is distinguishable for its cantilevered two-leaf spring structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,660 issued on Sep. 20, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,339 issued on Oct. 8, 1991, to Harold Yacowitz describe a tattoo needle and holder assembly comprising a tubular holder having a continuous needle-supporting trough extending therethrough to its lower end, the trough being open to the user and readily adapted to receive a tattoo needle. A U-shaped frame placed on its side houses two electric coils and an extension of the needle holder which are held by elastic bands. The upper leg of the frame consists of a spring strip attached to an armature bar having a pin to hold the extension of the needle holder. The second patent adds a peristaltic pump actuated by a foot pedal. The assemblies are distinguishable for their single spring contact strip structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,319 issued on Sep. 3, 1996, to Darwin Spaulding et al. describes a variable speed controlled ink marking device having a D.C. motor and crank with an improved damping ability to prevent the needle from making unwanted movements of the needle in a plane perpendicular to the reciprocating motion. The damping is effected by a damping plate positioned between the motor and the mounting wall of the housing. A damping ring is positioned between the damping plate and the housing. This structural improvement removes undesirable movement of the needle. The device is distinguishable for its D.C. motor, crank structure and variable speed control.
U.S. Pat. No. 635,814 issued on Oct. 31, 1899, to Josiah Scott describes a stylus for producing illuminated sentences on a painted glass screen by producing arcs between a carbon point on a spring made from two strips separated by an asbestos layer. The spring is located on a rubber handle with a projecting carbon or metal strip. The stylus is distinguishable for its spring and handle structure.
French Pat. Application No. 690,930 published on Sep. 27, 1930, for Herbert Trau et al. describes an electric engraver apparatus comprising a housing for two coils, a single spring and battery. The housing is integrated with the needle and has an electric interrupter element on top. The apparatus is distinguishable for its single spring action.
British Pat. Application No. 13,539 published on Mar. 24, 1900, for Alfred C. South describes an improvement to a tattooing apparatus comprising a rectangular box housing having two coils, a hinged spring and armature element linked to the vertical needle. An external switch lever is positioned at an end opposite the needle. The apparatus is distinguishable for its single spring and switch levered structure.
British Pat. Application No. 1,587,519 published on Apr. 8, 1981, for Keith Langley describes a reciprocable tattooing instrument having a needle reciprocated by a cranked drive shaft with the ink supplied through the axial needle bore. The instrument is distinguishable for its crankshaft structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a contact bar assembly solving the aforementioned problems of unbalanced tattooing and heaviness is desired.